<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muse's Maternity Melody by DocGyara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737087">Muse's Maternity Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara'>DocGyara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Groping, Hyperpregnancy, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Magical Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Masturbation, Scissoring, Sex, Teasing, Unused Storage Closets, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Watching, Yuri, expansion kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi Tojo had always been fascinated by the supernatural, and a lifetime of chasing magical rumors had finally led her to a very interesting book. She wasn't sure what the spells inside might be capable of, but Honoka Kosaka and Maki Nishikino were about to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kousaka Honoka/Nishikino Maki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Muse's Maternity Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nozomi Tojo had a plan. Nozomi often had plans, and while her track record of successes may have been mixed, she wasn't going to let that stop her this time. After so much searching, browsing used bookstores and digging through shelves of dusty antique books, something finally changed. She had found a very special book, more than special, even. It seemed that it could truly be a real magic book, front to back full of spells and blessings and curses and all sorts of things. Most interesting, of course, were the magical songs. This one in particular really caught her eye, "The Mother's Hymn", she had the impulse to sing it for herself, but she still felt a bit unsure of trying it out. However, she wasn't afraid of using her friends to have a bit of supernatural fun, even if they weren't expecting it.</p><p>Nozomi had already copied down the song onto regular paper and slipped it into a folder of new songs to practice, all very easy. She left the sheet music in a folder on a desk in one of the rehearsal rooms, then quickly ducked into the room's unused storage closet to see who might fall for her friendly little trap. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait very long, as two of her friends, Honoka Kosaka and Maki Nishikino soon showed up for a practice session.</p><p>Honoka was her usual energetic self, barging right into the room, with Maki close behind.<br/>
"Alright, I'm ready to start rehearsing for the next show! Aren't you, Maki?"<br/>
Maki scoffed. "Of course. Just as long as you're willing to put in the work."<br/>
"You know I am! Let's check out the new songs!" Honoka said, smiling brightly.</p><p>Honoka made her way to the desk and started rifling through the folder, one song seeming to really capture her attention. She wasn't sure why, but it really stirred something in her.<br/>
"Hey, Maki? I think I want to do this one first. Have a look!" Honoka chirped.<br/>
Maki peered over her shoulder at the piece of sheet music. "The Mother's Hymn? Huh..."<br/>
"There's something really interesting about it, I've got a good feeling!"<br/>
Maki nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. Let's try it out."</p><p>The pair spent a few minutes reading over the song, memorizing the words and melody.<br/>
There was just something special about it and they got more excited by the minute.<br/>
"Alright, I think I'm ready, Honoka. Can you keep up?" Maki smirked a bit.<br/>
"Of course I can! I want to do it right away!" Honoka responded with a determined look on her face.</p><p>The two began to sing in harmony. The song was quite beautiful, even Nozomi thought so as she spied on the singers. Honoka and Maki felt invigorated as they continued singing, both putting more and more passion into their performance. Honoka reached a hand out to Maki, who took it with a slight hesitation. They knew something was different about the song, but they had no idea what.</p><p>As they finished, the two were so excited that they started giggling, not noticing how tightly they were holding each other's hands. After their laughing subsided, Maki quickly took her hand back.<br/>
"That was certainly a unique song." Maki brushed her hair back.<br/>
Honoka was beaming. "It was so much fun, too! I'm not sure if I've ever had that good of a time singing!"<br/>
Maki huffed a bit. "I suppose. I guess I can admit that it felt really good."</p><p>The two girls were feeling energized and even a bit overheated, they weren't sure if they were just caught up in the moment but they even felt a warmth and tingling of pleasure starting between their legs which they tried not to think about. The warmth slowly traveled up their bodies, settling in their midsection and intensifying.</p><p>"Hey, Maki? I feel kind of strange. Really warm and a kind of a pressure, how about you?"<br/>
Maki blinked. "Yes, actually. I do have an odd feeling, sort of right in the middle of my body."<br/>
"Mmm, it's weird, but kind of nice, and it's getting stronger." Honoka said.<br/>
Maki tilted her head. "I know. And it's hard to describe, but I'm starting to feel a bit bloated, too."<br/>
"Yeah! That's a good word for it. I can feel it inside!" Honoka put her hands on her stomach.</p><p>Not only was the pleasurable warmth getting stronger, but Honoka and Maki could feel the pressure starting to build up even more rapidly, much to their confusion.<br/>
"Honoka, do your clothes feel like they're getting tighter, all of the sudden? From the bloating?" Maki said, a slightly concerned tone in her voice. "Something is definitely happening."<br/>
"Yeah, right around my waist and stomach. My bra, too. It's weird!" Honoka rubbed her stomach.<br/>
Maki looked down at Honoka, and could tell that she was getting bigger and rounder by the second.<br/>
"Honoka! You're swelling up!" Maki pointed at the other girl's belly.</p><p>Honoka looked down and she could see that her belly was rapidly getting bigger, even starting to show from under her blouse. She quickly looked back to Maki in a bit of a panic and could see that that other girl was expanding just the same way she was. "Maki! Your belly is getting bigger, too!"<br/>
"What? It is?" Maki looked at her growing belly. "This is so weird! What's causing this?!"<br/>
"I don't know what's going on! It doesn't hurt or anything, it actually feels kinda really good?!"<br/>
"I know! I think I like this, a whole lot, but I just wish I knew what it was!" Maki admitted.</p><p>The two girls watched each other's bellies continue growing, the pleasure filling their bodies as they got bigger and bigger. Finally, the growth slowed down to a stop as their belly buttons popped into outies. Their clothes were stretched to the limit, the bare skin of their bellies starting to show from under their tops, but their bras, skirts and panties had all gotten much too small for their changing bodies, as well.</p><p>Maki breathed a sigh of relief. "I think it's over, I don't feel like I'm getting any bigger."<br/>
Honoka nodded. "Yeah, you're not swelling up, and I don't feel it anymore, either."<br/>
"It still feels good, in a weird way. My belly feels tight and heavy, but it doesn't hurt at all."<br/>
"What do you think caused this? We didn't do anything different but sing that song!" Honoka said.<br/>
"You don't think that song could've done this? Singing doesn't normally make me blow up like a balloon." Maki put her hands on her swollen belly, looking down at it in fascination.<br/>
"This is weird, but I think it's kind of interesting, too. I really want to know more about how we got like this." Honoka reached out one hand and started rubbing Maki's belly.<br/>
Maki let out a content sigh at first, but her tone quickly changed. "What are you doing? I didn't say you could touch!" She snapped at Honoka, crossing her arms and pouting.<br/>
The other girl quickly pulled her hand back. "Oh, sorry! I just, well, I just wanted to feel it."<br/>
"I didn't say stop! I just would've liked it if you asked first." She huffed. "It felt nice."<br/>
Honoka put both hands on Maki's belly this time, starting to rub it slowly. "It's really firm! This is actually kind of exciting!" She giggled. "Would you like to feel mine now? You can if you want."<br/>
Maki sighed. "Fine. I will." The normally shy girl started to gently feel the other girl's midsection.<br/>
"Wow, that does feel really nice!" Honoka giggled again. "I'd like it if you kept doing that!"<br/>
"I guess the belly rubbing does feel good. I just wish I knew what was going on." Maki said.<br/>
"The skin is stretched really tight, I think that's why our bellies are so sensitive. Either way, it feels really good to get a belly rub. Especially from you, Maki!" Honoka beamed.</p><p>The pair continued feeling each other's swollen bellies, each girl slowly starting to explore the other's body, until there was a sudden change in the entire situation.  </p><p>Honoka had started feeling something moving around inside her body.</p><p>Honoka squeaked in surprise. "I felt something! I felt it move in my belly!"<br/>
"I know! I could feel it in my hand." Maki kept feeling the other girl's midsection.<br/>
"But how could something be moving in there..." Honoka was more confused than ever.<br/>
Maki had a realization. "Wait, what was that song called?"<br/>
Honoka tried to remember, but had trouble focusing. "Uh, I think it was something about a mother?"<br/>
"Yes! Wasn't it "The Mother's Hymn."? I think that's right." Maki thought it over.<br/>
"What do mothers have to do with all this?!" Honoka said in a slight panic.<br/>
"If that song really is responsible for this, I think there's only one answer. We're pregnant."<br/>
Honoka was more confused than ever. "Pregnant?! But how could we be pregnant all of the sudden?!"<br/>
"Well, we've got huge bellies, just like pregnant women. And just now we felt something move inside your belly. That could be a baby kicking!" Maki explained.<br/>
"I guess that makes sense, but it's only been a few minutes! And if we're pregnant, we both look like we're already full term! We're even big enough to be having twins, maybe more!"<br/>
"Nothing else makes sense." Maki suddenly felt movement in her own belly. "Aah! There goes mine kicking, now." She was really starting to enjoy how this all made her feel.<br/>
"Oh wow, I really felt that, too!" Honoka kept moving her hands around Maki's stomach.<br/>
"I think I like this, being pregnant is actually kind of fun! How about you, Honoka?"<br/>
"I never really thought about it before. Aah!" Honoka was interrupted by her babies kicking again, making her belly shake. "Wow, they're getting really active! This is weird, but cool!"</p><p>Honoka and Maki continued rubbing each other's swollen bellies, loving the feeling of their own babies kicking and each giggling when the movement of the other girl's babies made their belly wobble. Nozomi, who had seen everything so far, was utterly fascinated by the entire situation from her secret vantage point.</p><p>"Wow, that song really was magic!" Nozomi thought to herself. "They both got pregnant!"<br/>
That song was far more potent than she ever thought it could be, and she had a feeling it wasn't over yet. However, Nozomi had been so focused on what was happening to the other girls, she wasn't paying enough attention to herself to realize that her own clothes were gradually getting tighter this entire time. Nozomi absentmindedly put a hand on her own midsection and slowly started to rub it.<br/>
"I never expected something like this to happen to them. But this was really fascinating to watch! Plus they both look kind of cute that way." As she watched the other two girls rubbing each other's pregnant bellies, she licked her lips a bit. "I can't wait to see what might happen next!"</p><p>Honoka seemed enamored with Maki's belly. "This is so weird, but kind of cool, too!"<br/>
"Do you really think so? I never expected to get pregnant like this." Maki said.<br/>
"I think it suits you! The mother-to-be style looks good on you, Maki!"<br/>
"If you say so." Maki huffed. "It's kind of a good look for you, too."<br/>
Honoka giggled. "Well, if we're both stuck like this, at least we can stay positive!"<br/>
"Positive, huh? Like a positive pregnancy test?" Maki joined Honoka in laughing.</p><p>Honoka was really getting into this, and she wasn't sure why, but she knew she wanted to keep going. "Hey, Maki? Would it be okay if I lifted your shirt and felt your belly more?"<br/>
Maki was surprised. "You want to touch the bare skin of this big belly? I guess that would be okay."<br/>
Honoka nodded excitedly and lifted Maki's shirt and put one hand on the other girl's belly, making skin to skin contact. There was an instant, electric feeling between the two girls.<br/>
Maki gasped. "Honoka!" She blushed instantly.<br/>
"I'm sorry, did I make a mistake?!" The other pregnant girl looked concerned.<br/>
Maki felt a new, slightly confusing, emotion. "No! Not at all! That felt different. I-I want more!"</p><p>Honoka placed both of her hands on Maki's bare pregnant stomach, gently running her hands over it. The other girl's skin was soft and smooth, and warm to the touch. Honoka even felt Maki's baby kicking occasionally.</p><p>Maki was blushing even more vividly, and her breathing was getting heavy. "Honoka, I-"<br/>
"Yeah, Maki?" Honoka locked eyes with the other girl.<br/>
"I really, really want to feel your bare belly now, would it be okay if I did?" Maki said shyly.<br/>
"I think I'd like that, Maki! Please, go ahead!" Honoka responded, bright as ever.</p><p>Maki started to rub Honoka's stomach. Each pregnant girl rubbing the other girl's swollen, pregnant belly. Both of them were getting more into it by the second, loving to feel and be felt by each other. Lustful and passionate ideas started flooding their minds and they could feel their faces getting flushed as warmth building up in between their legs and inside their wombs again. The feeling was getting more and more intense, turning into waves of pleasure washing over their bodies when suddenly the pressure inside them started up again, even stronger than before.</p><p>Maki felt herself warming up. "I'm getting hot, really hot! Do you feel hot, Honoka?"<br/>
"Yeah! And it's not just heat, I think I feel that pressure coming back!" Honoka panted.<br/>
"H-Honoka! Something, something’s happening! It feels, oh god, it feels so good!" Maki said.<br/>
"I can feel it! Oh wow, it's incredible! Maki, I need more, I need to get bigger!"<br/>
"Me too!" Maki said through heavy breathing. "I just want to get more pregnant right now!"<br/>
"Honoka! Oh god, I'm going to, I'm going to-" Honoka was in an absolute haze of pleasure.</p><p>Both girls' bellies rapidly started swelling again, nearly doubling in size in a matter of seconds. Neither of them could focus on their expanding midsections, as massive orgasms rocked both of their bodies. The two pregnant girls could only moan in helpless rapture as the pleasure surged through them, their bellies growing bigger and then even bigger still.</p><p>After the intense climaxes started to subside, both girls were still feeling dazed, but they finally noticed how much larger their bellies and their breasts were getting. Their clothing, already stretched to its limits, finally lost the fight against their expanding midsections. Clothes started ripping apart, seams tearing, buttons popping and flying off in random directions.</p><p>The growth had finally stopped, and both girls tried to catch their breath and figure out what had happened this time. Taking a look at each other, they were now wearing little more than torn up rags that did nothing to cover their now truly massive pregnant bodies. Their bellies were at least four times bigger than they were before, if not even larger. And that wasn't all. Their entire bodies had gotten much curvier, with wider hips and significantly larger breasts.</p><p>Honoka was slowly regaining her senses. "Maki! What in the world just happened?!"<br/>
"I don't know, Honoka! I thought that whatever was going on had stopped!" She looked down at her now even larger belly. "But I've got a feeling that whatever that song did to us is far from over!"<br/>
"We're both totally huge now! Are we just gonna keep getting bigger?!"<br/>
"Maybe?! Anything could happen next!" Maki said, still confused and a bit panicked.</p><p>With no more expansion happening at the moment, the two girls started to calm down. Looking each other over in their new even more pregnant states.<br/>
Maki sighed, looking at her shredded outfit. "I guess our clothes couldn't take the stress anymore. These aren't going to do us any good now." She struggled a bit to slip off the remains of her torn clothes, her increased size and weight making things a bit awkward. "But I don't mind, they had gotten so tight that it actually feels really good to be free of them now!"<br/>
Honoka did the same. "Well there's no one here to see us but each other, Maki!" Honoka tried to stay positive. "And if anyone was going to see me like this, I'm glad it's you!"<br/>
Maki blushed again. "Well, I guess since it's you, I feel the same, Honoka."<br/>
"We're so big! Do you think this means we're pregnant with more babies now?"<br/>
"That would make sense, I guess." Maki sighed. "We really are huge now."<br/>
"At least you still look cute, Maki!" Honoka wasn't going to let anything bring her down.<br/>
"Do, do you really think so?" Maki felt an impulse to turn away, but she really didn't want to stop looking at the other pregnant girl. "I guess you don't look too bad, either."</p><p>Honoka lifted up her own huge, swollen belly. "Look at me, I'm so huge! There's no telling how many babies I'm carrying now! And you're just as big as me!" She reached over and started feeling the other girl's massive midsection.<br/>
Maki thought it over. "Do you really think we're the same size? Let's compare."</p><p>The two pregnant girls pressed their baby bumps together, confirming that they matched each other. Touching belly to belly like that felt extremely good, but they didn't have much time to think about that, as all of both girls' babies started getting active again, making each belly shake wildly. The girls could even see little bumps on their midsections where the babies were kicking.</p><p>"Ah! My babies are so hyperactive!" Honoka said, watching her belly move.<br/>
Maki laughed a bit as her own baby bump shook. "They really are just like you, Honoka."<br/>
Honoka pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?!"<br/>
"You're the hyperactive one, and your babies probably take after you." Maki said.<br/>
"Yeah, well..." Honoka searched for a rebuttal. "Your boobs are huge!"<br/>
"W-what?!" Maki turned red. "It's just breast milk, I'm sure that's why yours are swollen, too!"<br/>
"Yeah, well, our bellies are about the same size, but your boobs are way bigger than mine!"<br/>
"It's perfectly normal for a mother-to-be to have large breasts!" Maki said, still surprised.<br/>
"Yeah, and you've got a giant pair of mother-to-be milkers!" Honoka lunged forward and grabbed the other girl's breasts, giving them a firm squeeze and making milk squirt out.<br/>
"Ahhnn!" Maki couldn't stop herself from letting out a moan as her breasts were groped. "Careful!"<br/>
"Wow, you really are making a whole bunch of breast milk, Maki!"<br/>
"Oh yeah? Well, I bet you are, too!" In a quick motion, Maki took hold of Honoka's greats and squeezed them into the other girl's breast milk sprayed into the air.<br/>
Honoka squealed. "Is that how it is? Fine! I'll show you!" She made the other girl squirt again.</p><p>As the two girls playfully milked each other's lactating breasts, Nozomi was absolutely loving this free show. "This is the best day of my entire life. First I find real magic, then I get to see two super cute pregnant girls naked and teasing each other." Her thoughts were getting more and more lewd by the second. "Hmm, nobody knows I'm in here, so there's no one to catch me if I just..." Nozomi has already gotten dewy from watching the two girls, and she was really feeling the need for relief. Of course, she knew her favorite technique. Nozomi reached up under her skirt and started to finger herself, dipping her fingers into her wet pussy while she worked her clit with her thumb. She tried staying quiet, not wanting to give away her location, but she thoroughly enjoyed pleasuring herself. Still not realizing that she was under the effect of the song's magic, her belly had already grown to the size of a sixth month pregnancy and it was steadily growing larger.</p><p>Meanwhile, Honoka and Maki's mutual teasing over their milky tits had only accomplished soaking each other in breast milk. Honoka had started getting curious, though, and licked Maki's milk off one of her fingers.</p><p>Honoka licked her lips. "Mmm! It's delicious! Maki, your milk is so sweet!"<br/>
"My milk tastes that good? Really?" The thought hadn't even occurred to Maki.<br/>
"Actually, I know what I want to do next, if you'll let me have a taste." Honoka said.<br/>
Maki wasn't sure what the other girl had in mind, but she was intrigued. "Go ahead."</p><p>Honoka leaned in close to Maki, pressing her baby bump tightly against the other pregnant girl's belly and took Maki's nipple, still dribbling milk, into her mouth and starting to suck. Maki had never experienced something like this before, but she knew she enjoyed it, starting to moan in pleasure as Honoka drank her breast milk. Honoka absolutely loved the sweet taste of the other pregnant girl's milk, never having had anything to drink before that was this satisfyingly sweet and warm.</p><p>Honoka lifted her head, taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh. "That was amazing!"<br/>
"It felt wonderful, too, Honoka." Maki said dreamily.<br/>
"Really? I'm glad! Do you want to try a taste of mine, now?" Honoka beamed at the other girl.<br/>
Maki smirked a bit. "Actually, I had something else in mind."<br/>
"Like what, Maki?" Honoka smiled innocently at the other gravid girl.</p><p>Honoka wasn't suspecting anything from the girl she was rapidly getting much more intimate with, but Maki was feeling bold, she was about to do something very radical compared to her usual shy and reserved self. Maki suddenly leaned in and passionately kissed Honoka full on the lips. The other girl melted instantly. The kiss wasn't something either expected to happen today, but both were enjoying it thoroughly. The moment got a bit awkward when they were interrupted by more sudden movement in their bellies, as the babies filling their wombs started kicking again, both girls' midsections wobbling and being covered in little bumps. The two pregnant girls separated, both sharing a slightly nervous laugh.</p><p>Honoka tried to pick the conversation back up. "This belly is getting really heavy, how about we sit down?" She waddled over to a couch and plopped down, then patted the seat next to her.<br/>
"I think that sounds good, yes." Maki made her way over and sat next to the other pregnant girl.<br/>
There was a brief silence before Honoka spoke up again. "I really liked that kiss, Maki."<br/>
Maki turned to Honoka. "I was looking at you and suddenly it just felt like the right thing to do."<br/>
"It was so good, I think I want more. A lot more." Honoka looked Maki in the eyes.<br/>
"What? Really? I liked it a lot, too. We could do it again, if you want." Maki blushed.<br/>
"No, I need more than that. The only thing on my mind is getting closer to you. I always thought you were cute but ever since these pregnancies started, I can't stop thinking about your body. It's just so...so...sexy! I love your big belly and your milky breasts, I just want to explore all of you!"<br/>
Maki was bright red. "I think I'd like that, Honoka. I want you to do everything to me. Everything."<br/>
"Careful, don't excite me too much or you might get me even more pregnant!" Honoka giggled.<br/>
Maki laughed a bit. "That doesn't really sound like a bad thing to me, not at all."<br/>
"I don't think it does, either." Honoka leaned in and kissed Maki again, pressing their bellies together.</p><p>Both pregnant girls only had one thing on their minds, each other. Starting with passionate kisses shared between the two and gentle stroking each other's swollen, sensitive pregnant bellies. Maki used one hand to cup one of Honoka's milk-filled breasts, playing with it a little bit at first, then starting to squeeze. Honoka let out a soft moan as Maki kept massaging her tit, squeezing it more and starting to make a pumping motion until finally warm, sweet mother's milk started spraying out, running down Maki's hand and dribbling down the other girl's belly. </p><p>Maki ran one finger across Honoka's belly, wiping up milk and then put it in her mouth for a taste.<br/>
"Oooh, that's yummy. I wonder what else you have that tastes good." Maki grinned and leaned down, then planted her lips on Honoka's belly. She started alternatively licking up the breast milk and planting kisses on the other girl's massive baby bump. Honoka's breathing got heavy.</p><p>"D-Don't let me keep all the fun to myself, Maki! Let me give you some special treatment, too!"<br/>
Honoka ran a hand up Maki's leg, the other girl's thighs having gotten a little thicker to match her new, motherly figure, and slowly started to rub her clit. Maki gasped in surprise, not expecting the other pregnant girl to go there so fast, but didn't have much time to think it over, because Honoka was only warming up. Honoka grinned at her partner's reaction, continuing to work her clit, Maki's pussy was already wet and it was the perfect time for Honoka to dip her fingers inside. </p><p>Maki was utterly defenseless against Honoka's idea of "special treatment", she could tell that the pregnancy had made her more sensitive, having never had an experience like this ever before. She was enjoying every second of Honoka's deft fingers, but she wasn't just going to sit there and take it, she wanted her pregnant partner to have just as good of a time as she was having.</p><p>Maki wrapped her lips around Honoka's swollen breast and helped herself to a drink of the other girl's warm, sweet breast milk. But that wasn't all, she continued rubbing the other girl's pregnant belly, then slipped her free hand between the other girl's legs and started fingering her. Honoka softly moaned, clearly enjoying Maki's technique, but when Maki decided to give her nipple a delicate little love bite, Honoka took in a sharp breath and let out a loud, horny moan of pleasure.</p><p>Maki and Honoka were utterly entangled with each other, both girls exploring as much of their partner's pregnant body as they could. Skilled fingers, lips and tongues teased and delighted sensitive clits, breasts and bellies. The two girls reveled in the moment, both trying to satisfy the other, but only serving to urge each other on. Honoka and Maki felt the pleasure welling up in their bodies until they were finally driven to a climax from each other's passionate affections. Maki was the first to surrender to the waves of satisfaction washing over her body, screaming out, but Honoka wasn't far behind her, getting even louder than her partner. </p><p>The moment seemed to last forever, but they eventually managed to pull themselves apart, both girls slumping back on the couch as they gasped for air, their heads in a slight daze from the intense experience. </p><p>"That was amazing!" Honoka managed to say through heavy breathing. "You were amazing!"<br/>
Maki sighed contently. "Sometimes passion is better than preparation, right?"<br/>
Honoka giggled a bit at that comment. "Right!"</p><p>As the two tried to rest, their babies got active again. Both girls' massively overgrown pregnant bellies shaking with movement as their surfaces were covered by bumps from the heavy kicking. Honoka and Maki giggled, really having started to appreciate all of the life inside their overfull wombs. Once the babies calmed back down, the pair went back to relaxing together, but as they shared a quiet moment together, both girls could feel the desire building up again.</p><p>Watching from nearby, Nozomi couldn't wait to see what might happen next, loving every moment of the private show her two friends were giving her. Feeling comfortable in her hiding spot, she had been stroking herself just as much as the two pregnant girls were stroking each other. But right now, Nozomi was taking a little break, her hand was starting to cramp a bit after all that and she wanted to focus on observing.</p><p>She was still oblivious to her own growing belly, not having paid any attention to the strange way she was feeling this entire time. But it wasn't long before something happened to finally pull her attention away from the other girls.</p><p>Nozomi felt something move inside her body.</p><p>"Huh!? What was that?" She looked down at her midsection and was shocked to see that she had grown a belly, too. It was poking out from under her top, big and round, complete with a popped out belly button. Nozomi could see that she was nowhere near the size of her two friends, but it was clear to her now that the spell had affected her as surely as it did them. The vigorous kicking from inside her midsection confirmed that she was definitely pregnant, too.</p><p>"I guess I wasn't in as safe of a spot as I thought I was." Nozomi lifted her top and examined her nearly full-term size belly. "Oh well, this is a small price to pay for how much fun I've been having so far today." As if on cue, her midsection slowly started growing even larger. "Okay, maybe "small" was a poor choice of words." She giggled and started to caress her own swollen baby bump, smiling fondly.  "You know, I think those two had the right idea, this actually feels sort of good. I think I'm going to like being pregnant."</p><p>Meanwhile, Maki and Honoka had finally collected themselves. Honoka was still enjoying the afterglow, but Maki smiled at her with a devious glint in her eye.</p><p>"I think I'm ready for more, Honoka. How does that sound?" Maki said.<br/>
Honoka blinked. "Oh, sure, but my wrist is a little sore."<br/>
"Don't worry about that, I have something else in mind. I'll take care of everything." Maki winked at the other girl. "Just promise me that I'll get my turn after you"<br/>
Honoka wasn't sure that Maki was planning, but she was definitely interested. "Okay! I promise!"<br/>
"Good. Now get comfortable and spread your legs."</p><p>Maki slinked off the couch as best as she could with her massive pregnant belly and got onto the floor while Honoka did as she was told, getting into a comfortable position with her legs open.<br/>
Maki put her hands on the other girl's motherly thighs and started to lick Honoka's dripping wet pussy. Honoka gasped, the experience was new for her but she absolutely was enjoying it. </p><p>Honoka was surprised by how very skilled the other girl was at this. Maki had an expert technique, not just licking, but softly nibbling and even sucking on the other pregnant girl's overly sensitive clit, every little movement of her tongue was delicate and precise, clearly well-practiced. Honoka only managed horny moans of satisfaction as Maki ate her out, not being able to focus enough to say anything more coherent.</p><p>Honoka tried to hold out as long as she could, but it was hopeless to resist the sheer pleasure she was getting from Maki. Her breathing got heavier as she felt a constant build up of pleasure until she finally couldn't take it anymore and Honoka screamed out in pleasure as Maki's tongue brought her to an orgasm.</p><p>Maki lifted her head and smirked at her pregnant partner. "Having a good time, Honoka?"<br/>
"Yes! Yes! Oh god, I didn't know you could do that with just a tongue!" Honoka let out a deep sigh.<br/>
"Really? Good. Are you ready for more? I can keep going as long as you can."<br/>
Honoka straightened herself up on the couch. "Actually, I remember making a promise to a friend."<br/>
Maki laughed a bit. "Well, if you insist, I'll gladly be on the receiving end next."</p><p>Maki planted a tender kiss on Honoka's popped out belly button, followed by peppering the other girl's swollen baby bump with a few more, then started to get up, her own advanced pregnancy giving her a bit of difficulty, but she was able to climb back into the couch and make herself comfortable.</p><p>Honoka hefted her massively pregnant body off the couch and got down on her knees in front of Maki. She wasn't sure of exactly what to do next, but she did have a few ideas. Maki was seated with her legs spread, she slowly ran a hand down her pregnant belly and made a gesture towards her crotch.</p><p>"I've never done this before, is it okay if I take my time?" Honoka looked up at the other girl.<br/>
Maki chuckled a bit. "Alright, but don't make me wait too long, Honoka."<br/>
Honoka smiled. "I'm just going to follow my instincts and do my very best!"</p><p>Honoka decided to warm up by rubbing Maki's belly, then kissing it. Maki purred in approval, so Honoka continued, starting to lick at the other pregnant girl's popped out belly button. She continued licking Maki's belly, slowly moving her tongue lower and lower, until she finally reached her partner's waiting pussy. Honoka could see that it was already wet from all of the day's activity, and she knew that Maki deserved a good performance in return for what the other girl had done for her just a few minutes ago.</p><p>Honoka didn't hesitate, immediately starting to vigorously lick at Maki's pussy lips and clit. Maki squeaked in surprise, not expecting this much energy this fast, but she certainly enjoying it. Maki's hands gripped the couch as she began to moan, which Honoka took as encouragement.</p><p>"H-Honoka! You're going so fast! It's a lot!" Maki managed to say between moans.</p><p>But this did nothing to slow the other girl down, who switched from lapping at Maki's clit to dipping her tongue into Maki's pussy, which only got a louder response from the girl on the couch. Honoka was sure she was doing a good job, judging by the sounds her pregnant partner was making, so she saw no reason to do anything but go even further.</p><p>Maki was in rapture, her whole body was tense as she clung tightly to the couch to keep from sliding off. Maki could tell that the other girl's technique was completely unrefined, nothing but frantic energy and confidence. It was exactly what she should've expected from a girl like Honoka, but she had no reason to complain, no one had ever eaten her out this persistently before. </p><p>It was almost too much for Maki to take all at once and she was very quickly overwhelmed as Honoka brought her to a climax. Screaming out in pleasure and releasing her grip on the couch, the expectant girl's body went limp, practically melting out of her seat and flopping onto the floor next to her equally gravid partner. </p><p>"Wow." It was all Maki could manage to say at the moment, her head still spinning a bit from the orgasm. "You're sure you've never done that before, Honoka?"<br/>
Honoka looked over at the other girl. "No, never. I just hope I did a good job for you, Maki!"<br/>
Maki took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "You are very naturally talented."</p><p>Honoka smiled, grabbing the other expectant girl's arm and pulling her in close, pressing their very large pregnant bellies together. Maki cuddled up next to her partner and sighed contently. The floor was a bit cold, but they were both still very overheated from all the activity. The pair took a few minutes to relax and just enjoy being together with each other.</p><p>Honoka sighed happily. "This is great, just being here with you, going through all this."<br/>
"These pregnancies are the best thing to ever happen to us, this day couldn't get better." Maki said.<br/>
Honoka looked over at her gravid friend. "Really? So I guess you don't have any more fun ideas?"<br/>
Maki thought it over for a bit. "Well, maybe just one other thing. But I don't know."<br/>
"If it's as good as your last one, I'm open to trying it!" Honoka replied.<br/>
"Alright, but only if you're willing to get a bit experimental. I've never done it before."<br/>
Honoka nodded excitedly. "Tell me! Come on and tell me!"</p><p>Maki leaned in and whispered something into Honoka's ear, which made the other gravid girl's eyes go wide.</p><p>"Will that work? Can we really do that?" Honoka was blushing bright red.<br/>
Maki tilted her head, considering the logistics. "It might be tricky with these huge pregnant bellies, but I've heard it can be very enjoyable. But if you're not sure, we don't have to."<br/>
I want to! I really want to! I'll try anything!" Honoka was clearly ready to go again.<br/>
Maki smiled. "Okay, let's do it. First we need to get into position."</p><p>The two girls shuffled around on the floor, still able to move despite their advanced pregnancies, and sat facing each other. The two leaned backwards and entangled their legs, first pushing their crotches together and then starting to move their hips, each girl grinding against the other. It was a little awkward at first, but when Honoka started moaning, Maki knew she made the right choice.</p><p>Both pregnant girls were definitely enjoying it, feeling the pleasure build deep within their bodies, but they still wanted more. They were both soaking wet and well lubricated, so there was nothing stopping them from going full force. They sped up, rubbing their pussies against each other even more passionately.</p><p>They were starting to sweat as they went, their bodies getting hotter as the pleasurable feeling of the scissoring just drove them to go even harder. The furious activity was moving the girls' entire bodies, making their overgrown pregnant bellies bounce up and down from all the movement. The pair's passionate grinding was so wild that the jiggling and shaking of their breasts was enough to make them start squirting milk up into the air. All the movement even caused all of the babies in the two girls' wombs to stir again, both broods starting to squirm, causing Maki and Honoka's bellies to shake even that much more wildly, the surface of their skin covered in bumps from the kicking.</p><p>Honoka and Maki were both completely lost in the moment, making no sound but horny moans and heavy breathing. They didn't know how much time had passed and neither of them could think about anything but getting more and more satisfaction from each other as the two passionately made love. The pleasure only increased in intensity as they continued, ignoring everything but their partner. It built up more and more, filling them up as they drove each other to the edge of ecstasy, closer and closer to a climax until there was finally an explosion of energy between the pregnant pair, both feeling pure electric pleasure in every inch of their bodies. They both went limp, completely at the mercy of the mind-blowing orgasm they had given each other.</p><p>Their minds still hazy from the experience, mere seconds passed before they felt the pleasure center in the center of their bodies, a familiar pressure starting to build up in their wombs, but even more rapid than before. Neither girl had any time two react before their already massive pregnant bellies suddenly started expanding again, growing even faster than they did before. Unable to stop what was happening, they watched themselves get bigger and bigger as the pleasurable effects of the magic spell took hold, they could feel another orgasm, even stronger than the last one, spreading out from their growing bellies and into the rest of their bodies.</p><p>Maki and Honoka screamed out in ecstasy, unaware of the world around them as they could feel nothing but the pleasurable growth of their pregnant bellies, now truly gigantic. The two singers' well-trained voices only able to express primal pleasure and satisfaction.  Both girls were dwarfed by their still swelling baby bumps, but it felt so good they just didn't even care. </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, the growth finally subsided. The two pregnant girls struggled to get up, their pregnant bellies bigger and heavier than ever before, weighing them down quite a bit. It was awkward and difficult, but they finally got to their feet. </p><p>"I think it's finally over." Honoka said hopefully. "I don't feel like I'm getting any bigger."<br/>
"Me either, Honoka. And hopefully you're right." Maki looked at the other pregnant girl.</p><p>Honoka tried to approach Maki, but only managed to bounce her giant baby bump off the other, equally massive girl. The two girls giggled nervously, but the belly bounce had riled up the their broods of babies. Maki and Honoka's bellies started shaking wildly, so utterly filled with movement that the surface of their skin looked like the ocean in a storm, covered with furious activity from the unimaginable amount of babies in their wombs all kicking at once.</p><p>Maki rubbed her massively pregnant belly. "What are we going to do now, Honoka?"<br/>
"I don't know! Look at us! We're totally gigantic!" Honoka stared at herself.<br/>
"Well, I think that maybe we should avoid, er." Maki searched her mind for a polite term. "Getting each other too excited again. At least for now."<br/>
"That's a good idea, I'm not sure I could handle getting even more pregnant than this!"<br/>
Maki giggled a bit. "Look at it this way, you still look cute with a belly, even one that size."<br/>
Honoka blushed. "You too, Maki. Pregnancy suits you, no matter how big you get!"</p><p>"You two really do make a cute pair." Said a third girl as she stepped into the scene.<br/>
Honoka and Maki whipped their heads around to see Nozomi, the dark haired girl sporting a full-term pregnant belly of her own, it was nothing compared to their own overgrown baby bumps, but she still looked rather large.</p><p>"Nozomi?!" The two gravid girls said in unison, surprised at her appearance.<br/>
"Oh yes. I'd ask if you two were having fun, but I've been watching so already know the answer."<br/>
"You were watching us this whole time? What for? What are you even doing here? How did you get pregnant, too? Do you have something to do with this?!" Honoka peppered her with questions.<br/>
Nozomi just chuckled to herself. "I won't lie. I hoped that I finally had found something magical with that song, and I wanted to see what might happen. I didn't expect it to turn out like this."<br/>
Maki scoffed at her. "So you hid that sheet music in our practice folder."<br/>
"That's right. You're pregnant because of me. Should I take responsibility?" She smirked, then lifted her shirt. "But as you can see, I was caught up in all this, too."<br/>
"You have no idea what it's like being this huge, Nozomi!" Honoka pouted at the third girl.</p><p>"I know a little bit." Nozomi stepped in between the other two pregnant girls and started rubbing both of their bellies. "I don't know why you're complaining, you both look great as mothers-to-be. And your boobs look amazing, they're humongous!" She quickly used her hands to grab one each of Honoka and Maki's breasts, giving them a firm squeeze and spraying milk into the air.</p><p>Honoka and Maki squealed in surprise, both girls knew they should've expected that from Nozomi, but they didn't think she would do it so suddenly.</p><p>"Hey! Watch it!" Honoka shouted at Nozomi.<br/>
Maki glared at the third girl. "We're not letting you get off that easy!"<br/>
"Yeah! You should be stuck with as many babies as us!" Honoka said.<br/>
Maki grinned. "Ooh, that's a good idea, Honoka! Follow my lead!"</p><p>Maki pressed her belly into Nozomi, rubbing her baby bump against the other girl.<br/>
"H-Hey! What are you doing, Maki?" Nozomi started to blush.<br/>
Honoka soon did the same and Nozomi was pinned between the two massive bellies, trapped.<br/>
"S-stop! I don't know what you're planning but this is far too lewd!" Nozomi shouted.</p><p>With Nozomi unable to escape, Maki cleared her throat and sang the opening notes of The Mother's Hymn once again, Honoka joining her in the magic song. Pinned between the two gigantic bellies, Nozomi could feel all their babies moving, with her own kicking soon after. Already aroused by the situation, she was helpless before the full magical power of the song.</p><p>Nozomi could feel the pleasure starting to overwhelm her as the pressure in her womb started to rapidly build up, and it was only a few seconds before her pregnant belly started growing even bigger right before her eyes. The growth was almost instantaneous, Nozomi getting bigger and bigger with the two other girls seeming to urge each other on to sing even more passionately. The trapped girl loved feeling herself swelling and was not inclined to complain about the "punishment" that Maki and Honoka were subjecting her to as she was quickly brought  to a powerful orgasm.</p><p>Nozomi's clothes, already far too tight, completely tore apart as her pregnant belly had already quadrupled in size. Leaving her totally exposed as she continued to grow, nearly as big as the other two girls, but she barely noticed anything as her entire body was practically vibrating from the intense pleasure this entire process was giving her. When Honoka and Maki finally finished their song, Nozomi's pregnancy had grown to match the other two gravid girls.</p><p>Maki and Honoka, proud of their work, stepped apart, leaving the now naked and extremely pregnant Nozomi alone on the floor. Nozomi sighed a bit, knowing she was defeated.</p><p>"I guess I deserved that." Nozomi laughed to herself a bit. "But I can't say I didn't enjoy it!"<br/>
Honoka looked over at Maki. "What should we do now that we're all stuck like this?"<br/>
"I honestly have no idea." Maki shrugged. "But I'm getting rather tired."<br/>
"A-hem." Nozomi cleared her throat. "I actually have a suggestion."<br/>
"Your last idea got all three of us pregnant! And with who knows how many babies!" Maki snapped at her.<br/>
"Well, yes. But didn't you both have fun this entire time? I know I did!"<br/>
Honoka blushed. "Well, I guess I can't lie. This was all amazing."<br/>
"And don't you think some other girls might also like this?" Nozomi smirked.<br/>
"What sort of devious idea do you have this time, Nozomi?" Maki glared at her.<br/>
"The school has a loudspeaker for announcements. It can be heard in every room!"</p><p>Maki and Honoka looked at Nozomi, then to each other, and back at Nozomi. The trio of massively pregnant girls all started to grin and giggle mischievously and they soon started waddling to the door.</p><p>A few minutes later, a song performed by three voices was broadcast over the school's loudspeakers, filling the entire complex with a music that was slightly odd, but beautiful, making each girl that heard it feel invigorated and just a bit overheated. A few minutes after that, the school was filled with a new sound, a chorus of bursting clothes, popping buttons, snapping bras and girls screaming in surprise and pleasure.</p><p>Nozomi Tojo considered today's plan an absolute success, she was definitely going to put this one in the win column.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well! Here's hoping everyone enjoyed that one! It was written for GnarlyOtaku, a super cool girl!</p><p>Comments are always welcome and appreciated, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>